Rakshasa (Dark Matter)
A rakshasa is a shape-shifting fiend from another fiend. They are almost never summoned by Diabolists because they are so hard to control. Unfortunately, mistakes in the summoning process can summon a rakshasa disguised as a minor fiend. Eventually the diabolist is murdered, often ritually, freeing yet another rakshasa to wander the world. Free rakshasas are serial killers. They will stalk victims and use their mind-reading abilities to determine weaknesses. When the time to strike has arrived, the rakshasa adopts a trusting disguise (eg a friend, police officer, etc) and lures the victim to its hidden lair. If a rakshasa dies (an extremely rare event), it breaks down into orange goo which dissolves over the course of a few hours. Even sealing the goo in a freezer only delays the inevitable. Hoffmann Institute researchers believe the goo is travelling back to the rakshasa's home plane. Rakshasa: CR 9; Medium Outsider (Evil, Extraplanar); HD 7d8+21, hp 52, Mas 16; Init +2, Spd 40 ft.; Def 20 (+2 Dex, +8 natural) and Dodge; BAB +7, Grap +10; Atk 2 claws +10 melee (1d4+3) and bite +5 melee (1d6+1) or club +10/+5 melee (1d6+3); FS/R 5 ft./5 ft.; SQ alternate form, damage reduction 10/good; darkvision 60 ft., detect thoughts (DC 16), scent, trace purge; AL evil; SV Fort +8, Ref +7, Will +8; AP 0, Rep +0; Str 16, Dex 14, Con 16, Int 14, Wis 16, Cha 16. Skills: Bluff +17 (+21 mind-reading), Concentration +6, Diplomacy +8, Disguise +17 (+4 bonus from mind-reading, +10 bonus for alternate form), Gather Information +8, Hide +12, Intimidate +7, Jump +8, Knowledge (arcane lore) +6, Knowledge (psionics) +6, Listen +14, Move Silently +12, Perform (act) +8 (+12 mind-reading), Sense Motive +13, Spot +14, Survival +8 (+12 track by scent). Languages: Abyssal and one human language (spoken and written) Feats: Alertness, Dodge, Simple Weapons Proficiency (B), Track. Combat A rakshasa does not generally enjoy combat unless it's a one-on-one battle taking place in a secluded location in which the rakshasa has gained surprise against its victim. Rakshasas love the feelings of terror generated by their attacks, which they can feel through their own use of mind reading. A rakshasa would rather use a manufactured weapon such as a knife than its own natural weapons - this leaves less evidence behind. Alternate Form (Su): A rakshasha can hide its true form by transforming into a medium humanoid or fiend. It does not gain any advantageous abilities from transformation - it will not gain natural attacks more powerful than the ones it already has and may lose them, nor can it gain greater natural armor, wings, or the like. Its ability scores do not change. Damage Reduction (Su): According to legend, a rakshasa can only be slain by a blessed crossbow bolt, but in practice this seems to be variable. Detect Thoughts (Su): A rakshasa can continuously use detect thoughts as the Telepathic power (manifester level 7th; Will DC 16 negates). It can suppress or resume this ability as a free action. The save DC is Wisdom-based. Trace Purge (Sp): A rakshasa can use this spell-like ability three times per day as if it were a 7th-level Mage (d20 Dark Matter page 38). Skills: A rakshasa has a +4 racial bonus on Bluff and Disguise checks. *When using change shape, a rakshasa gains an additional +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. If reading an opponent’s mind, its circumstance bonus on Bluff, Disguise and Perform (act) checks increases by a further +4. Category: D20 Modern CR 9 NPCs and Creatures Category: Dark Matter Category: Fiend